


Twelve Months Is A Year

by MlCHAELHANLON



Category: My Babysitters A Vampire - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I Tried, LETS GO LESBIANS, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlCHAELHANLON/pseuds/MlCHAELHANLON
Summary: Ethan doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings, Benny and Rory are boyfriends and everything is a mess
Relationships: Rory Keaner & Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir, Rory Keaner/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Twelve Months Is A Year

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I do not know how to write. I write as if it were a diary, so I add a lot of bits of things that I personally find funny and I’m sorry if you don’t like my writing style because I don’t either

They say it takes one small thing to change your life forever. This was it. 

Ethan was not having a good day.

Well, he was having a good day, and then he wasn’t. See, he woke up, got ready, everything was okay. He was supposed to hang out with Sarah that day,(they usually hung out on Saturdays because it meant that Ethan’s parents would be out), but plans had changed. Sarah apologized over the phone as she told him that her girlfriend, Erica Jones, one of the prettiest girls in all of Whitechapel, objectively of course, set up a date for them that same night.

Ethan was a little upset, he didn’t really have anyone else to hang out with, at least no one he enjoyed hanging out with more than Sarah. There were people, there were always people, but he would not drop down to that level. 

What that really meant is that he refused to drop down to the level of Benny Weir and Rory Keaner. He would never ( read: eventually) drop down to their level of idiocy. He thought that if he spent more than six seconds at a time with them, he would somehow burn alive, as if some power had cursed him to only hear science jokes for the rest of eternity and if he heard anything else he would drop dead. He hated them.

Well

He didn’t hate them, he envied them. He wanted to be them. They were inseparable really, the power couple of the school. That’s what everyone else called them, but Ethan just called unbearable. They were always doing things that normal people would never even consider. He hated them for it. He adored them for it. 

Ethan’s hate crush on them was obvious to almost everyone, especially Sarah who would relentlessly tease him for it. She would always point them out and call them over which would cause Ethan to groan, usually slam his locker shut and walk away with his face tinted a very light shade of red. He couldn’t deal with it, couldn’t deal with them so he made it almost his personal mission to make them his enemies.

So, when Sarah cancelled their plans, Ethan’s first idea was to just sit at home with Jane and watch awful love movies until he passed out and/or cried himself to sleep. However, that idea was quickly shut down as he remembered that he told his parents he would be gone all of that Saturday and he didn’t feel like explaining to them why he was sitting alone on a Saturday night, so he opted out. He got dressed as quickly as possible, grabbed his keys, his phone and his wallet and headed out. 

He didn’t know where he was going but he just wanted to get some fresh air and see where the day would take him.

And that’s how we end up with Ethan, staring down Rory and Benny in an arcade. He didn’t see them as he walked in so he was fine until he started playing and he heard the usual sign of the two: a loud ass crash followed by obnoxious laughing and a worker coming to yell at the two. Ethan looked over and saw them, they had been messing with a claw machine and, from what Ethan could tell, Rory’s hand and arm got stuck.

They’re so dumb. They’re so cute.

Ethan shook his head as the thought popped in his head and groaned. He needed to get over them. They were happy as a couple and he shouldn’t be thinking about getting with them, it would be bad for his own self-esteem. So he continued to play his game. And then someone tapped his shoulder.

What he saw made his already bad saw drop down to an awful one.

It was Benny, standing there with his stupid, dumb, cute Benny. 

No not cute, just stupid and dumb Benny, smiling sheepishly at him as he continuously looked back at Rory then back to Ethan. Ethan didn’t know exactly how he felt but he knew how he looked- angry.

Benny tried to give another shot at a confident smile but instead laughed a little as he asked Ethan if he could help them.

Now, Ethan wasn’t a bad person. He didn’t think he was a bad person, at least, so he went over to try to help. He had Rory position his arm in a way that was painful but eventually, after a struggle, Rory got out. And then he hugged Ethan.

Ethan isn’t a bad person, he sees himself as a good person, but he pushed Rory away. His emotions were all over the place, he didn’t know what to do so he shoved Rory against the claw machine and speed walked out of the arcade.

It was raining, Ethan was absolutely soaked, and he was having a bad day.


End file.
